


Together, Alone

by red_crate



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Character Study, Gen, Male Entitlement, Other, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Jim is going to live and die on this ship. Alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> A) this is for fun  
> B) story picks up at the scene where Jim uses the robot to ask Aurora out

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jim sees the smile play around Aurora's mouth as she looks into the small camera attached to the modified cleaning robot. She's beautiful.

 

Jim feels a grin breaking across his face, and uses the controller to confirm by tilting the camera up and down. He's been nervous about asking her out, even though he had planned—hoped—for things to come to this all along. 

 

Aurora bites her bottom lip and her cheeks darken a bit. Jim holds his breath. 

 

She lays the pen down and leans towards the robot. "Where are you?" 

 

Blinking in confusion, Jim starts driving the robot back to his work area. It's only ten minutes, and then Aurora is standing next to him, warm and alert and so vibrant. 

 

She takes a breath as he stands up. Jim feels dumb for the way he asked her out. She must not have liked it, or thought it was immature instead of endearing. Maybe she needs to best swept off her feet or romanced first. A thousand thoughts fly through Jim's head as he tries to figure out what she  wants from him and how he can win her. 

 

"Jim..." Aurora lets out a breathy laugh. "I'm sorry." 

 

"What?" He takes a half-step backwards and runs a hand over his head. "Why are you sorry?" Jim tries for levity. "It doesn't have to be dinner. It can be lunch or even brunch." He smiles, too hopeful maybe. 

 

"I think you're under the wrong impression. Jim, you're my friend and I'm so glad it worked out that we get along so well. But I don't see you that way. I don't see anyone that way. I'm asexual." There's an apologetic tilt to her mouth. 

 

Jim's thoughts, his dreams, his plans come crashing to a halt. It feels as if he's just woken up from stasis ninty years early all over again. "But we were supposed..." He catches himself mumbling, stops it. When he sees the crinkle of interest between Aurora's eyebrows, Jim shakes his head and pretends it's not a big deal. "Asexual, huh? I didn't see that one coming." 

 

She smiles, relieved, but Jim barely sees her. The unbearable knowledge that he really is alone, is all he can focus on.


End file.
